The present invention relates to a gruel cooker for microwave ranges, and more particularly relates to a cooking device suited for preparation of rice gruel in microwave ranges.
In the conventional way of preparing rice gruel, rice and extra amount of water are mixed together and boiled in a pot rather slowly so that the rice should uniformly absorb the water during slow boiling. When this mixing ratio of water with rice is employed for cooking in a microwave range, quick boiling causes overflow of boiled water out of the pan. As a consequence, rice particles circulate in the water bath only and boiled rice particles include hard cores which mar relish of the obtained rice gruel. In addition, overflow of boiled water during preparation is quite unsuited for cooking in microwave ranges.